


House hunting

by Taketheplanspinitsideways (Bec_86)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_86/pseuds/Taketheplanspinitsideways





	House hunting

“Shall we go inside Mr Potter?” 

Harry could hardly believe his luck finding his perfect house for sale. It was big just for him but Draco had made it very clear he wasn't ready for them to live together just yet. Harry had thought things were getting serious between them but he had obviously got it wrong. 

“Another viewer is being shown around but there's plenty of room for us all. On our left you can see the lounge which has a large bay window and …”

“Draco? What the…?

“For fuck’s sake Potter, why do you always ruin surprises?!”


End file.
